15 YouTubers That Tragically Died/transcript
If you or someone you know is dealing with thoughts of depression and suicide, please. In it is a list of Help Hotline numbers from you to an individual willing to help in seeking treatment. We here at Top15s consider these issues as serious matters, and would like to let our viewers know you are not alone, and there is always ways to receive assistance. Number 15. Esther Earl: Know to her father as â€œmy star,â€ Earl was a regular girl living in Boston, and was an avid fan of Harry Potter and author John Green, which led to her involvement in the Nerdfighteria fan group. At only 12 years old when she was diagnosed with terminal thyroid cancer on Thanksgiving, 2007. Soon after, Earl set up a youtube account as a form of therapy and way to have fun during the troubling times. Most of her videos involve discussions of the different fandoms she belonged to, as well as showing off her playful attitude towards life. Soon after, attention was brought to John Green himself, and the two struck up a friendship and she became involved in a staggering amount of fundraisers with the help of Green and the rest of Nerdfighteria. Inspired by her struggle with cancer at such a young age inspired Green to write the critically acclaimed The Fault in Our Stars. Earl and Green in a number of videos together. Almost three years after her diagnosis, Earl passed away on August 25, 2010, age 16. Green and Nerdfighteria continue to promote cancer awareness and raise funds for research in Earl's honour; Earl's father compiled a series of her writings into a memoir, This Star Won't Go Out, which is now a New York Times Best Seller. People can give donations to cancer awareness through a fundraiser of the same name, which is linked in the description below. As John Green has said â€œThis star won't go out, and it won't. We won't let it.â€ Number 14. Meesha Booh: One of the many fashion channels on youtube, Booh â€“ real name Tamisha 24 00:01:57,179 --> 00:02:01,789 Ridge â€“ would not only show off new clothing, but would post guides of how to make apparel 25 00:02:01,789 --> 00:02:07,170 from home, then show off the final product. Off the internet, Booh was a mother of three 26 00:02:07,170 --> 00:02:11,810 and up-and-coming fashion designer living in Sacramento, California. It is very likely 27 00:02:11,810 --> 00:02:16,420 Booh's channel would have gathered a large fanbase, but tragedy struck before she could 28 00:02:16,420 --> 00:02:21,830 continue her projects. Dameshlo Green, ex-boyfriend and father of one of Booh's children, confronted 29 00:02:21,830 --> 00:02:28,190 Booh at her home on May 14, 2014 while she slept and shot her at close range, killing 30 00:02:28,190 --> 00:02:34,180 her. Booh's cousin did not hear the gunshots, but awoke to find Booh dead in her bed; sadly, 31 00:02:34,180 --> 00:02:37,710 Booh's children were in the home when the murder took place, and the perpetrator was 32 00:02:37,710 --> 00:02:42,670 now on the run. However, Green turned himself into authorities five hours later and was 33 00:02:42,670 --> 00:02:47,010 taken into custody without incident. Booh's family believe Green's motives were Booh's 34 00:02:47,010 --> 00:02:51,870 refusal to be with him, or let him see his child. The incident has sparked publicity 35 00:02:51,870 --> 00:02:56,260 towards victims of domestic abuse and marriage quarrels. Booh's legacy lives on, and her 36 00:02:56,260 --> 00:03:01,370 videos remain to continue to teach her methods, immortalizing her in the fashion industry. 37 00:03:01,370 --> 00:03:08,210 Number 13. Justin Carmical: Starting in 2006, Carmical worked for the known internet group 38 00:03:08,210 --> 00:03:13,870 Channel Awesome under the name JewWario. Alongside the likes of Angry Gamer and The Nostalgia 39 00:03:13,870 --> 00:03:18,660 Critic, Carmical would review untranslated Japanese games on his show You Can Play This, 40 00:03:18,660 --> 00:03:22,570 which he would do the review in a tongue-in-cheek style similar to the other characters on the 41 00:03:22,570 --> 00:03:27,710 site, as well as give guidelines on how to download and play them.. In January 2013, 42 00:03:27,710 --> 00:03:31,680 Carmical left Channel Awesome in order to continue the show as an independent show and 43 00:03:31,680 --> 00:03:36,540 to work on other projects. Unknown to those he worked with and fans, Carmical suffered 44 00:03:36,540 --> 00:03:41,290 from depression for much of his life, which led to a sudden and tragic turn of events. 45 00:03:41,290 --> 00:03:48,630 On January 23, 2014, Carmical died of a self-inflicted gunshot wound, age 42. His wife Jenny broke 46 00:03:48,630 --> 00:03:52,920 the news to his fans, and also confirmed she was on the other side of their bathroom door 47 00:03:52,920 --> 00:03:57,460 talking to him when it happened. She stated Carmical knew his fans loved him, and it was 48 00:03:57,460 --> 00:04:02,320 nobody's fault for driving him to the breaking point. His former coworkers on Channel Awesome 49 00:04:02,320 --> 00:04:06,980 all posted videos of remembrance out of character on their respective channels, expressing their 50 00:04:06,980 --> 00:04:11,750 love for Carmical's work and sending condolences to his wife and family. Off screen, he was 51 00:04:11,750 --> 00:04:16,329 described as a caring, loving and gentle person, who would always take the time to listen to 52 00:04:16,329 --> 00:04:20,009 people and offer advice for anything someone was going through. 53 00:04:20,009 --> 00:04:25,810 Number 12. Monty Oum: A young and talented animator, writer and graphics designer, Oum 54 00:04:25,810 --> 00:04:30,330 was best known for his work with RoosterTeeth Productions as an animator for their machinema 55 00:04:30,330 --> 00:04:36,610 webseries Red vs. Blue and Oum's original series RWBY. He was hired by RoosterTeeth 56 00:04:36,610 --> 00:04:42,090 in 2009 after the company's executives were impressed by his work with Midway Games. It 57 00:04:42,090 --> 00:04:46,289 was with Oum's talent that Red vs. Blue was able to bring original animation sequences 58 00:04:46,289 --> 00:04:51,249 to the series, including hand-to-hand combat and other body reactions the team was previously 59 00:04:51,249 --> 00:04:55,419 unable to replicate due to the lack of animation equipment, and the series notably created 60 00:04:55,419 --> 00:05:00,999 by recording multiplayer footage of the Halo series. In late-January of 2015, Oum went 61 00:05:00,999 --> 00:05:05,650 in for an undisclosed routine medical procedure, after which he suffered a severe allergic 62 00:05:05,650 --> 00:05:10,389 reaction and slipped into a coma. He never regained consciousness, and the RoosterTeeth 63 00:05:10,389 --> 00:05:16,599 announced on their weekly podcast that Oum had passed away on February 1, 2015. Following 64 00:05:16,599 --> 00:05:20,659 the announcement, his coworkers shared stories about working with Oum, and expressed how 65 00:05:20,659 --> 00:05:25,680 much they would miss him. An online fundraiser was set up to help Oum's family and wife to 66 00:05:25,680 --> 00:05:33,199 pay the medical bills, which reached $100,000 within four hours, and $240,000 in 12 days. 67 00:05:33,199 --> 00:05:37,610 In tribute to Oum, RoosterTeeth has stated they will continue the production of RWBY, 68 00:05:37,610 --> 00:05:40,539 as they believe that is what he would want. 69 00:05:40,539 --> 00:05:45,879 Number 11. Greg Plitt: Former Army Ranger turned fitness model, Plitt began posting 70 00:05:45,879 --> 00:05:51,050 videos on youtube in 2011 in promotion of fitness and safe diet practises in promotion 71 00:05:51,050 --> 00:05:55,960 of his personal exercise videos. Aside from the part-time youtube career, Plitt modelled 72 00:05:55,960 --> 00:06:00,460 for fitness magazines and appeared on the cover of countless periodicals over the course 73 00:06:00,460 --> 00:06:01,559 of his career. Many of the videos he appeared in depicted Plitt seemingly taunting death 74 00:06:01,559 --> 00:06:02,189 with stunts including pulling an SUV and performing push ups on railroad tracks. He even briefly 75 00:06:02,189 --> 00:06:07,949 had a reality tv show, Friends to Lovers, with his partner Melanie Marden. On January 76 00:06:07,949 --> 00:06:13,809 17, 2015, Plitt was filming a video in promotion for a new energy and prove its efficiency; 77 00:06:13,809 --> 00:06:18,849 he attempted to outrun a train when he stumbled while crossing the track and lost his balance. 78 00:06:18,849 --> 00:06:23,139 The engineer was unable to stop the train in time, and Plitt was struck at nearly full 79 00:06:23,139 --> 00:06:28,870 force, killing him. The bizarre situation led to an extensive police investigation in 80 00:06:28,870 --> 00:06:32,939 order to determine the exact cause for the incident, and surveillance footage proved 81 00:06:32,939 --> 00:06:37,740 the death was accidental. Plitt was 37 at the time, and Marden continues to promote 82 00:06:37,740 --> 00:06:41,979 the legacy of him as a pioneer of helping people who were self conscious to feel more 83 00:06:41,979 --> 00:06:46,999 positive about their bodies and offering to show ways of how to lose weight and gain muscle 84 00:06:46,999 --> 00:06:50,469 through exercise and perseverance. 85 00:06:50,469 --> 00:06:56,159 Number 10. Amanda Todd: The Canadian Teen from British Columbia first gained wide attention 86 00:06:56,159 --> 00:07:02,120 when she posted a video to youtube titled My Story: Struggling, bullying, suicide, and 87 00:07:02,120 --> 00:07:06,919 self harm. In the video, she held out cards telling her story about how she was pressured 88 00:07:06,919 --> 00:07:11,529 by a man on the internet to expose her breasts on webcam, which he later used to blackmail 89 00:07:11,529 --> 00:07:15,300 her by saying he would circulate the photos amongst her friends if she didn't put on a 90 00:07:15,300 --> 00:07:20,909 show for him and his friends. Later that year, her and her parents were informed the photos 91 00:07:20,909 --> 00:07:24,939 of her were found on the internet. She went on to explain how she would move from town 92 00:07:24,939 --> 00:07:29,069 to town in order to try and escape, but the torment would follow her, and how she had 93 00:07:29,069 --> 00:07:34,009 attempted suicide by drinking bleach. After the video was posted, scores of people wrote 94 00:07:34,009 --> 00:07:39,559 hateful comments and egged her on to commit suicide; most sickingly, several people posted 95 00:07:39,559 --> 00:07:45,369 pictures of themselves pretending to drink bleach. On October 10, 2012, Todd was found 96 00:07:45,369 --> 00:07:51,729 dead in her home; she was 15 years old. Her death resulted in a massive media and political 97 00:07:51,729 --> 00:07:57,689 campaign in an attempt to combat bullying, particularly that of online harassment. An 98 00:07:57,689 --> 00:08:03,189 RCMP investigation led to an as of yet unidentified Dutch man as being the one responsible for 99 00:08:03,189 --> 00:08:07,800 the harassment and posting of the nude photos of Todd, and he has since been charged with 100 00:08:07,800 --> 00:08:13,599 various crimes, including child pornography, by Dutch and Canadian authorities. Internet 101 00:08:13,599 --> 00:08:18,759 group Anonymous also launched an investigation to find the identity of those involved, and 102 00:08:18,759 --> 00:08:23,819 have provided the RCMP with a list of suspects. Todd's mother, Carol, set up the Amanda Todd 103 00:08:23,819 --> 00:08:29,219 Trust at the Royal Bank of Canada, where people can donate in order to aid those diagnosed 104 00:08:29,219 --> 00:08:31,369 with mental illness. 105 00:08:31,369 --> 00:08:37,889 Number 9. Jam Sebastian: Under the alias of JaMich, Sebastian was a Filipino vlogger with 106 00:08:37,889 --> 00:08:44,420 his girlfriend, later fiancÃ©e Paoline Michelle Liggayu, or affectionately known as Mich. 107 00:08:44,420 --> 00:08:49,230 The couple was descriped as a popular youtube love teams; unlike most couple vlogs, the 108 00:08:49,230 --> 00:08:54,649 two would produce shot films of various genres, including horror, drama and viewer interactive, 109 00:08:54,649 --> 00:09:00,290 as well as a few music videos. In January 2014, Jam was diagnosed with terminal lung 110 00:09:00,290 --> 00:09:04,649 cancer, much to the couple's devistation. However, the two kept a positive attitude 111 00:09:04,649 --> 00:09:08,940 and made the best of their last moments together, with Michelle proposing to Sebastian that 112 00:09:08,940 --> 00:09:14,269 May after a six-year courtship, during a ceremony attended by thousands of people. The couple 113 00:09:14,269 --> 00:09:20,100 remained together for almost a full year, until Jam sadly passed away on March 4, 2015, 114 00:09:20,100 --> 00:09:26,139 age 28; unfortunately, the couple hadn't had a chance to marry. The final video on JaMich 115 00:09:26,139 --> 00:09:31,380 TV is a compilation of videos sent by friends and fans on and off youtube sharing their 116 00:09:31,380 --> 00:09:36,560 support and congratulating him on the engagement. Since Jam's passing, Mich has returned to 117 00:09:36,560 --> 00:09:41,130 private life in order to cope with the loss with personal friends and family, and it is 118 00:09:41,130 --> 00:09:45,970 unknown if she will continue to make videos. Everyone has their own ways of dealing with 119 00:09:45,970 --> 00:09:50,130 loss, but it is never wrong for fans to hope she will be able to move on, while at the 120 00:09:50,130 --> 00:09:53,519 same time never forgetting the life the two had together. 121 00:09:53,519 --> 00:09:58,149 Number 8. Elliot Rodger: Probably the most sinister tragedies on the list, Rodger was 122 00:09:58,149 --> 00:10:03,329 a 22 year old student living in Southern California. On youtube, he would upload videos of his 123 00:10:03,329 --> 00:10:09,050 experiences driving in the LA area, and the scenery the area had. Off youtube, Rodger 124 00:10:09,050 --> 00:10:13,589 had issues with mental illness and social problems; he was heavily bullied in school, 125 00:10:13,589 --> 00:10:18,040 and was seeking treatment for bipolar disorder and schizophrenia. During the last days of 126 00:10:18,040 --> 00:10:23,139 posting to youtube, his videos became increasingly personal, with him detailing to viewers how 127 00:10:23,139 --> 00:10:27,610 he had trouble speaking to women, and later how his life was unfair because girls didn't 128 00:10:27,610 --> 00:10:33,240 seem to be attracted to him. The last video was titled Elliot Rodger, Lonley Vlog, Life 129 00:10:33,240 --> 00:10:38,600 is so unfair; the title and nature of the video provoked concern by viewers of his mental 130 00:10:38,600 --> 00:10:42,949 state and many believed he was on the verge of suicide; no one could imagine what would 131 00:10:42,949 --> 00:10:48,730 happen next. The same day the video was published, Rodger stabbed his three roommates to death 132 00:10:48,730 --> 00:10:54,430 in his apartment, before committing a shooting spree that left a further 4 dead and and 14 133 00:10:54,430 --> 00:10:59,470 injured, before crashing his vehicle. Police later found Rodger dead inside from a self 134 00:10:59,470 --> 00:11:05,139 inflicted gunshot wound. News of his motives sparked massive outcry over his misogynist 135 00:11:05,139 --> 00:11:10,339 views inspiring him to commit mass murder. A manifesto he had emailed to family and his 136 00:11:10,339 --> 00:11:15,810 therapist further detailed how he felt his mixed-race was part of the cause of his suffering, 137 00:11:15,810 --> 00:11:21,630 and he staunchly criticized interracial relationships. Whatever the main cause for his rage, the 138 00:11:21,630 --> 00:11:25,920 answers don't seem to matter, because they died with him. 139 00:11:25,920 --> 00:11:31,500 Number 7. Scott Stoked: A Canadian voice actor for the widely popular Element Animation, 140 00:11:31,500 --> 00:11:36,399 Stoked was best known for voicing Steve in An Egg's Guide to Minecraft, a series following 141 00:11:36,399 --> 00:11:42,029 an egg as it explores the world of Minecraft. Element Animation has garnered a wide fan 142 00:11:42,029 --> 00:11:46,910 base, with over 1 million people subscribing to the channel since its beginnings in September 143 00:11:46,910 --> 00:11:52,370 2010. Only days after his 42nd birthday, the other animators shocked fans when they announced 144 00:11:52,370 --> 00:11:59,180 Stoked had passed away of yet undisclosed reasons on January 30, 2015. Stoked's official 145 00:11:59,180 --> 00:12:03,959 facebook page became flooded with messages of condolences to Element Animation, and Stoked's 146 00:12:03,959 --> 00:12:09,209 family and friends. The day he died, Element Animation posted the video Remembering Scott, 147 00:12:09,209 --> 00:12:13,160 which has clips of their favourite moments during his time working with the group. The 148 00:12:13,160 --> 00:12:17,379 remaining actors have decided to press on, quoted as saying â€œScott wouldn't want us 149 00:12:17,379 --> 00:12:23,180 to stop.â€ He is survived by his wife, two sons and step-daughter. 150 00:12:23,180 --> 00:12:29,360 Number 6. Daniel Kyre: Cofounder of Cyndago with Ryan Magee, the South Carolina residents 151 00:12:29,360 --> 00:12:34,300 were known for their sketch comedy and frequent collaborations with Youtube celebrity Markiplier. 152 00:12:34,300 --> 00:12:39,449 The sketches varied in storyline, but remained relatively well-known due to the popularity 153 00:12:39,449 --> 00:12:44,779 of abstract comedy styles similar to 5 Second Films and Smosh; the trio would also post 154 00:12:44,779 --> 00:12:49,699 vlogs detailing various activities, including one where the three men along with Markiplier 155 00:12:49,699 --> 00:12:54,730 dying their hair different colours. Sadly, this proved to be their final video together. 156 00:12:54,730 --> 00:12:58,990 While unknown to viewers, Kyre long struggled with depression, though kept it a secret due 157 00:12:58,990 --> 00:13:04,160 to wishing to protect his personal life from gaining online attention. In Late-September 158 00:13:04,160 --> 00:13:09,339 2015, Kyre was found in his apartment after a suicide attempt, which left him in critical 159 00:13:09,339 --> 00:13:13,790 condition. He was rushed to hospital, where doctors revealed he had suffered irreversible 160 00:13:13,790 --> 00:13:18,220 brain damage and was unlikely to survive. As a result, his family decided to remove 161 00:13:18,220 --> 00:13:24,149 him from life support, and Kyre passed away on September 18, 2015. Cyndago released a 162 00:13:24,149 --> 00:13:29,089 statement on facebook the following day, explaining the situation to fans, and revealing Cyndago 163 00:13:29,089 --> 00:13:33,610 would be no more, with a explanitory podcast to be the final post the remaining members 164 00:13:33,610 --> 00:13:38,949 would be producing together. Markiplier later posted a vlog expressing his grief, and stating 165 00:13:38,949 --> 00:13:44,180 he would go on a hiatus as he visits family, and Cyndago members in South Carolina before 166 00:13:44,180 --> 00:13:46,379 returning to youtube. 167 00:13:46,379 --> 00:13:51,069 Number 5. Caleb Bratayley: Described as a fun and bright individual, Bratayley would 168 00:13:51,069 --> 00:13:55,560 post videos of him playing with his younger sisters, in which the trio will perform skits, 169 00:13:55,560 --> 00:14:00,339 put on fashion shows, and show their lives as they explore and enjoy different attractions 170 00:14:00,339 --> 00:14:05,379 around their hometown. While a simple concept, the channel over 1.7 million subscribers, 171 00:14:05,379 --> 00:14:09,649 and half-a-million followers on Instagram, both of which are managed by their mother. 172 00:14:09,649 --> 00:14:13,639 Much to the shock of viewers, the siblings' mother announced Caleb had passed away of 173 00:14:13,639 --> 00:14:19,879 natural causes on October 1, 2015 at age 13, though she did not go into full details of 174 00:14:19,879 --> 00:14:24,329 what happened. Understandably, family and fans were devastated, and many took to social 175 00:14:24,329 --> 00:14:28,720 media in order to show their outpouring support for the Bratayley family in their time of 176 00:14:28,720 --> 00:14:33,529 mourning. In a further act of respect, Caleb's memorial service was streamed live on Facebook 177 00:14:33,529 --> 00:14:39,209 and Pericope, with over 116,000 views within the first week of upload. It was later revealed 178 00:14:39,209 --> 00:14:43,589 his actual cause of death was a previously undetected medical condition, though it has 179 00:14:43,589 --> 00:14:49,120 not been confirmed the exact illness. Caleb is remembered as a fun loving and kind spirited 180 00:14:49,120 --> 00:14:53,769 kid. The final video of Caleb is him discussing with his sisters what they would say to their 181 00:14:53,769 --> 00:14:58,860 future selves. It appears to be a beautiful exit from his short lived youtube career, 182 00:14:58,860 --> 00:15:03,170 and hopefully his carefree legacy will continue to live on. 183 00:15:03,170 --> 00:15:09,079 Number 4. Talia Castellano: This Florida teen was diagnosed with cancer at age 7, which 184 00:15:09,079 --> 00:15:14,819 she was initially able to beat. Unfortunately, she relapsed three times within six years, 185 00:15:14,819 --> 00:15:19,660 finally diagnosed with both myelodosplastic syndrome and progressive neuroblastoma, for 186 00:15:19,660 --> 00:15:25,829 which there was no known safe method of treating both at the same time. Upon her final diagnosis, 187 00:15:25,829 --> 00:15:30,399 doctors initially gave her only months to live, but she underwent an novel drug therapy 188 00:15:30,399 --> 00:15:35,509 which astonishingly extended her life span to an additional 11 months. Castellano turned 189 00:15:35,509 --> 00:15:40,560 to youtube to vlog and share her experiences, and it quickly gathered momentum; attention 190 00:15:40,560 --> 00:15:46,470 spread, and soon it inspired tv host Ellen DeGeneres to invite Castellano on the show. 191 00:15:46,470 --> 00:15:50,569 While there, she was named as an honorary face of CoverGirl magazine, and she later 192 00:15:50,569 --> 00:15:54,819 appeared several times on the cover, as well as several ads for the company. She used to 193 00:15:54,819 --> 00:15:59,339 publicity to promote support for the BASE Camp Children's Cancer Foundation in hopes 194 00:15:59,339 --> 00:16:04,040 of inspiring people to volunteer and donate to cancer research and car. In the summer 195 00:16:04,040 --> 00:16:09,139 of 2013, Castellano was admitted to hospital to undergo further treatment, but it became 196 00:16:09,139 --> 00:16:13,899 clear to those close to her, as well as herself, that the cancer and treatment was beginning 197 00:16:13,899 --> 00:16:18,290 to take a drastic toll on her; therefore, she declined further treatment, and passed 198 00:16:18,290 --> 00:16:25,249 away on July 16, 2013, over a month shy of her 14th birthday. Castellano's youtube and 199 00:16:25,249 --> 00:16:29,610 instagram accounts are now managed by her mother and sister, who continue to post videos 200 00:16:29,610 --> 00:16:34,850 promoting cancer awareness and in remembrance. Castellano was also honoured at the YouTube 201 00:16:34,850 --> 00:16:40,600 Awards later that year, with the entire ceremony dedicated in her memory. 202 00:16:40,600 --> 00:16:46,350 Number 3. Edd Gould: A popular British cartoonish, Gould produced various animated shorts on 203 00:16:46,350 --> 00:16:52,240 the channel Eddsworld starting in 2004. Originally premiering on Newgrounds, Gould began uploading 204 00:16:52,240 --> 00:16:57,930 to Youtube once the site took off in popularity. Having beaten cancer previously, Gould posted 205 00:16:57,930 --> 00:17:02,749 a video in 2011 announcing to his fans his cancer had returned, but he would fight it 206 00:17:02,749 --> 00:17:08,049 in order to continue Eddsworld and not disappoint his viewers. While initially showing signs 207 00:17:08,049 --> 00:17:12,900 of improvement, Gould was taken to the hospital in late-March of 2012 for a fever; his body 208 00:17:12,900 --> 00:17:20,059 was weak from his battle, and sadly he passed away of March 25, 2012, age 23. Two days later, 209 00:17:20,059 --> 00:17:24,609 his colleagues posted a video to the Eddsworld account to deliver the bad news, while also 210 00:17:24,609 --> 00:17:29,580 reassuring everyone Eddsworld would continue in Gould's honour. According to the video, 211 00:17:29,580 --> 00:17:35,010 Gould's passing was peaceful and he left without fear. Various youtubers paid tribute to Gould, 212 00:17:35,010 --> 00:17:38,960 including well known comedy troupe 5 Second Films during one of their comments of the 213 00:17:38,960 --> 00:17:45,720 week videos. Eddsworld has continued to post content, with youtuber TomSka acting as producer 214 00:17:45,720 --> 00:17:51,679 and writer. Before his death, Gould had written and produced thirty-five episodes, 150 comics, 215 00:17:51,679 --> 00:17:57,960 several flashgames and other miscellaneous artwork still viewable on deviantART. 216 00:17:57,960 --> 00:18:03,380 Number 2. Christina Newman: A mother and wife, Newman's youtube channel started off as a 217 00:18:03,380 --> 00:18:07,610 portrait vlog channel discussing topics she was struggling in life, including weight and 218 00:18:07,610 --> 00:18:12,279 Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. Not long after giving birth to her daughter, Newman was diagnosed 219 00:18:12,279 --> 00:18:16,900 with terminal breast cancer, and she made changes to the channel's content and style. 220 00:18:16,900 --> 00:18:20,770 She began discussing her struggle with the cancer, and later began to post family vlogs 221 00:18:20,770 --> 00:18:25,549 on a weekly basis, giving highlights of raising a child and going to treatment and general 222 00:18:25,549 --> 00:18:30,500 doctor visits. Despite the diagnosis, the channel took on a bright tone, and the dynamic 223 00:18:30,500 --> 00:18:35,110 between Newman, her husband and daughter was no different than an ordinary family, with 224 00:18:35,110 --> 00:18:39,940 its ups, downs and funny moments. In her last appearance, Newman gave an update from her 225 00:18:39,940 --> 00:18:44,400 visit with the cancer centre, taking through the recent check up and discussing with viewers 226 00:18:44,400 --> 00:18:48,980 what she was expecting to happen in the next few weeks. The following video was of Newman's 227 00:18:48,980 --> 00:18:53,260 daughter playing with a framed photo of her mother, with Newman's husband speaking to 228 00:18:53,260 --> 00:18:57,890 his daughter in the background; it was the next video when Newman's friend announced 229 00:18:57,890 --> 00:19:02,720 Christina had passed away. The final videos were of Christina's friend talking about her 230 00:19:02,720 --> 00:19:07,990 final days and what her last wishes were. Since then, no new videos have been posted, 231 00:19:07,990 --> 00:19:12,980 but Newman is remembered as a brave woman trying her best to beat cancer for the sake 232 00:19:12,980 --> 00:19:16,080 of her husband and young daughter. 233 00:19:16,080 --> 00:19:21,470 Number 1. Asia McGowan: An aspiring actress from Detroit, McGowan's youtube career was 234 00:19:21,470 --> 00:19:27,289 cut short, with only eight uploads. Her videos were varied, and include her singing, parodying 235 00:19:27,289 --> 00:19:33,630 artists, dancing and general life vlogs. Her last upload was a message to her youtube haters, 236 00:19:33,630 --> 00:19:37,789 which is three and a half minutes of a soft rant against people sending hateful comments 237 00:19:37,789 --> 00:19:43,580 on her profile, pointing out hypocracies of the commenters and poking fun. In April, 10, 238 00:19:43,580 --> 00:19:48,490 2009, Anthony Powell, a classmate of McGowan's, entered the community college they attended 239 00:19:48,490 --> 00:19:53,690 with a loaded shotgun, shot McGowen and then turned the gun on himself in was appears to 240 00:19:53,690 --> 00:19:58,529 be the first instance of a youtuber killing another youtuber. There was no known motive 241 00:19:58,529 --> 00:20:02,990 for the killing, and various statements appear to contradict one another. McGowan's sister 242 00:20:02,990 --> 00:20:07,289 told reporters she had heard of Powell and believed the two were dating, while friends 243 00:20:07,289 --> 00:20:11,750 claim they've never heard of Powell before the murder. All that is known now is a 20 244 00:20:11,750 --> 00:20:16,409 year old acting student's career was destroyed, and shockwaves were felt throughout the youtube 245 00:20:16,409 --> 00:20:20,809 community. Powell also had a youtube account, but it is unknown what sort of content was 246 00:20:20,809 --> 00:00:00,000 on it since it has been deactivated. Category:Transcript Category:Top15s